


What If Ianto Never Died?

by shootingstarsandfairydust



Series: The Torchwood Drabble Files [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: COE Fix-it, Children of Earth Fix-It, Gen, M/M, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstarsandfairydust/pseuds/shootingstarsandfairydust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was thinking what if Ianto never died during COE and this is the result. Ianto POV. Prequel of a sort to "Ianto Kills Jack".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: What If Ianto Never Died?  
> Characters: Ianto, Jack  
> Pairing: Jack/Ianto - Janto  
> Fandom: Torchwood  
> Genre: Romance, General
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything recognisable doesn't belong to me. I just enjoy playing around with the characters.
> 
> X-posted to fanfiction.net under the name sarah-snowflake.

I was dying. I knew that as I laid on the floor. I actually felt myself fading away when Jack knelt down beside me. He was holding me against his chest and gently talking to me, but I was only halfway paying attention to what he was saying.

The only thing I could think was that this wasn't fair. I didn't want to die. Especially not now. Not when Jack has finally realised how much I mean to him. Oh, don't get me wrong, I knew someday I would eventually die. Just as I knew Jack would eventually move on. I just never expected my death to be so soon. 

I blinked and tried to focus my eyes on Jack, but it seemed as if he was moving further away. His voice becoming harder to hear. One lone tear slipped out as I breathed my last breath. It felt as if I was floating when I looked down. I saw my body lying on the floor and Jack was kissing my lifeless like. Jack pulled my body back into his arms and rocked me.

The next thing I knew, I was feeling myself being pulled back into my body. Blinking my eyes, I gasped for breath, which caused me to end up coughing. Jack looked down at me in disbelief before pulling me into another mind blowing kiss. Jack pulled me up until I was standing and then he helped me walk out of the building.

•125 YEARS LATER•

One hundred twenty five years later and I'm still with Jack and Torchwood. Although it's Torchwood 19 now instead of Torchwood 3. Jack decided to start changing the number every time the Hub was destroyed. I haven't aged a day since the day I died during Children of Earth. That's what Jack has decided to name that horror. That day, when he realised how much he loved me and didn't want to lose me, he pushed a part of his immortality into me. I'll never be able to die now, not permanently, but I'll always have Jack. Even if I do want to kill him at times. I actually have killed him once, but that's a story for another time...


	2. Ianto Kills Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being together for 63 years, Ianto kills Jack. Ianto POV. Sequel of a sort to "What If Ianto Never Died?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Ianto Kills Jack  
> Characters: Ianto, Jack  
> Pairing: Jack/Ianto - Janto  
> Fandom: Torchwood   
> Genre: Romance, General
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything recognisable doesn't belong to me. I just enjoy playing around with the characters.
> 
> X-posted to fanfiction.net under the name sarah-snowflake.

Sixty three years. We had been together for sixty three years before I killed Jack. He had been teasing me all day since we had woke up. I was beyond frustrated enough with that, but I figured I deserved it considering I spent the day before teasing the hell out of him. But Jack had gone too far when he started giving me a hand job under the table during the team meeting. Right before I was about to cum, he dismissed the others and then left. I had barely stopped myself from killing him right there and then.

Jack then had the nerve to completely avoid me for three hours. He kept himself hidden away in the medic bay. At least until I had to go talk to the new medic. He was in an intimate embrace with her! I stared at the two of them through a red haze, before I pulled out my gun and shot Jack straight through the heart. I didn't even realise what I did until I saw Jack fall to the floor and blood pour out of the gunshot wound. I let my gun drop from my hand and ran over to him. I knew he was dead, but he would wake up momentarily. He was gong to be in a bit of pain for awhile, though.

When he did wake up, he gave me an annoyed look before holding his hand out so I would help him up. Jack was surprised that I haven't killed him before today, but I wasn't going to get off the hook that easily. Which was okay because I really did feel horrible about what I did to him. I promised that I would never kill him again and for the following couple of weeks I was extra affectionate towards him. 

A month later and Jack has completely forgotten about it, but I'll never be able to forget it. 

•62 YEARS LATER•

Sixty two years later and I still haven't attempted to kill Jack again. Of course there are times when I would gladly do it, just for a moment of peace. I never do, though. Instead whenever I feel like killing Jack, I'll just ignore him until he starts behaving. He's actually like a well trained puppy, but we'll never tell him that.


End file.
